RED TIDE
by Madara123
Summary: You come upon our shores bringing death and slavery to our nations and you think you can get away with it?, who are you to judge us unworthy of life? we have your precious doctor and your oh so beloved Charloss. For their crimes against all sentient life they will be executed. -Transcript taken from first contact war between Shinobi union and World government expeditionary fleet.
1. Chapter 1

Premise of the story: story timeline happens post fourth war but a bit AU instead of Naruto gaining the Hokage seat Naruto instead reclaims his ancestral homeland and becomes Daimyo and instead marries Tenten instead of Hinata and has a daughter with her.

a world noble led explorer fleet ends up landing and stupidly claims the elemental Nations in the name of the world government.

Of course considering how much the world government is willing to do to get everyone under their thumb causes the Kages to attack the world government base enraged.

The Elemental Nations are extremely advanced compared to World government comparable to real life Japan except with extremely powerful forces armed at the very least chakra derived energy based weapons (So no... The world government cant steal weapons and reverse engineer them due to not having chakra networks in their bodies.) and a united nations style peacekeepers present.

Heres a quote that sums up the world government in one piece.

 _Listen to your blue-clad wretches yelling of courage and honour, courage and honour, courage and honour. Do you even know the meaning of those words? Courage is fighting the kingdom which enslaves you, no matter that their armies outnumber yours by ten-thousand to one. You know nothing of courage. **Honour is resisting a tyrant when all others suckle and grow fat on the hypocrisy he feeds them. You know nothing of honour.**_

Angron warhammer40k

Man... I can just imagine Angron ripping world nobles heads of and it makes me giggle.

ahem anyway... The chapter is full of mistakes and plotholes galore so dont take it seriously yet as I am still working on other stories for now.

Disclaimer: dont own Naruto or one piece.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER 1

Mariejois 8 years after the fourth shinobi world war

Within the central meeting room where the leaders of the world government met a heated debate was underway between the legendary vegapunk and the Gorosei.

"You must understand Gorosei-sama this would be a great opportunity... Think of what we can obtain from that continent... Imagine what we'll find the resources that could be exploited if the last continent were to be added to the world government territories!"

"Absolutely not! Do you know why there has been no ship that has ever returned from there! The last continent's inhabitants are EXTREMELY powerful! Our Marine and Cyper pol forces are already stretched to breaking point and now you want to suggest that we send what is probably a doomed expedition, just so you could have living test subjects!"

"We could send a whole buster call strength fleet and we would still doubt that that fleet would survive even a day once the inhabitants find out that intruders landed on their shores!"

"even their most weakest warriors are capable of killing hundreds of fully trained marines, while the stronger ones are capable of performing attacks that only devil fruit users can use."

"Doctor... Let me tell you a story, exactly 80 years ago we had sent a expeditionary fleet led by a world noble with a full compliment of marines led by one admiral and several vice admirals numbering close to 100,000 men with the intention of conquering the lost continent for the world government, at first we received constant contact via Den Den Mushi both visual and voice reporting and televising the world noble's beach landing, they were able to create a beach head and erected a palisade wall but then they came under attack by a multitude of armoured warriors eith leaf symbols on headbands, who wielded powers that could rival if not surpass known devil fruits, why? Because they have those powers but also seemed to have mitigated the main weakness of all devil fruit users by being able to WALK on water! In less than one hour the whole expedition had been massacred their ships sunk, the only message we recieved from the Den Den Mushi..."

"STAY AWAY"

A second fleet was deployed a few months later and became spectators on a huge battle that literally reshaped the landscape on that continent, due to this we classified it a forbidden zone as attagonising these people who I would like to emphasise is capablw of feats only done by devilfruit users and thats the whole damn continent worth of them who could potentially massacre us once all the known devilfruit users within our nations and oceans are wiped out."

"If that wasnt enough, a few months later there was one individual that managed to break through the cordon our predecessors had recently set up and began to kill any force we sent up against him he was named Madara 'The black death' Uchiha, It was because of him our marine forces were depleted so much."

"Do you know why the east-blue is so peaceful Vegapunk?

"No Gorosei-sama..."

"It wasnt because of of a sizable marine force no... Its because many people still hear stories of how whenever the black death came upon both pirates and marines he'd massacre them leaving many of those Islands barren of human life, thus you see doctor it wasnt for that fact it had a strong marine force, hell we only have a commodore currently present as the strongest marine present there, its more of a fact that the east blue is the least populated of the seven seas due to the east blue quite literally being in most places in the east being mass graves and sunken fleets."

"The black deaths rampage continued on for a whole entire year all seventy seven known devil fruit user both pirate and marine died attempting to stop the black death and with them most of the devil fruits were lost to the world government with many more falling into the hands of pirates like whitebeard and others, fore some reason the black death seeminlgy vanished and the seas were in a state of chaos if it werent for the rise of men like Admiral Sengoku and Vice-admiral Garp the Marines as an organisation would have completely collapsed due to lack of numbers by the end of the year of terror the Marines were reduced from a 1,000,000 strong to just being above Ten thousand troops, thats also counting the various wounded so no we will not and cannot approve such a risky expedition not even with such potential resources that we can exploit, the risks far outweigh the rewards of such a venture..."

"Now get out Vegapunk this is no longer up for discussion..."

Exiting the meeting room Vwgapunk stalked off grumbling in frustration before a coice called out to him "Ahem Vegapunk I presume?"

Vegapunk widened his eyes slightly as he looked upon the Tennryuubito known as Lord Rosswald before calmly replying "Umm... Yes Tenryubito-sama May ask what is it you wanted..."

"Well... I just recently heard that you are looking for a rich and powerful patron to fund a little expedition to new lands... I would like to fund this expedition... Well along with a few conditions that is."

Narrowing his eyes Vegapunk recognised that look "and pray tell Tenryubito-sama would these conditions be?"

Rosswald clapped his hands as another Tenryubito stepped out "First consition is my son Charloss Rosswald will accompany this expedition... My poor boy wishes to obtain some exotic... Products ..."

"You mean slaves..."

Gasping Rosswald aghast quickly replied "By the five seas no of course not, you see my son wishes to have a vast harem of the most exotic wives he can get, as he is my only son it is his duty to pass on his seed to worthy women of all races..."

"I see..." Looking towards the now distracted Charloss who had began to pick his nose Vegapunk shook his head and conrinue "The next condition..."

"My next condition is that my son will be in command of the fleet itself if he orders someone dead... They must die..."

"Hurr... Fine..."

Rosswald's face split into a devilish grin as he stated his final condition "My final condition is that my son shall lay claim to the whole land all its people, its resources is all my family's, you may take back your samples bur everything and everyone on that continent is ours by right of conquest."

Raising his hand to seal the agreemant Rosswald waited for Vegapunk to seal the agreement 'By my ancestors and those who come after please forgive me for what I am about to do.'

Joining hands with Rosswald Vegapunk reluctantly replied "I agree to your conditions..."

'GOD help us all...'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Location: off the coast of Hi No Kuni

Within a huge storm at sea was five large Demi-ironclad ships being buffeted by waves and rains as cargo and men swayed with ease, all having experience similar to the current storm weren't overly worried, well most of them weren't worried anyway.

Within the flag ship:

'BLAAGH' A man had just barfed into a golden toilet as the ship this man was in swayed back and forth and sometimes side to side while nearby several slaves with bomb collars looked at their master with smiles that they werent very genuine although various thought's still went through their heads as they watched their so called master vomit last nights caviar went like this.

'Yes... You fat ugly bastard... Suffer...'

'I hope you die from dehydration...'

'Once we land I swear to the oceans I will run away...'

The man looked up towards one of the slaves as a slave walked up with a towel and the bubble helmet worn by by this mans peer group.

The man snatched the towel away as if disgusted by being touched before walking past wiping his face before flinging the flinging the towel away as he climbed the stairs towàards the ships deck.

spotting the ships captain the fat man pushed pass some sailors and put his arms on his waist and haughtily growled "Well? Where the hell is this so called unexplored continent then?"

The captain still having his binoculars on answered "According to our co- ordinates it should be close now Tenryuubito-sama."

"My patience is wearing very thin right now marine, this had better not be another Jaya island again or I'm gonna ensure that you'll end up like liar Noland."

Lowering the binoculars the captain turned back towards the Tenryuubito and bowed "Tenryuubito-sama the co-ordinates were given to us by doctor Vegapunk himself and he has never been wrong before."

"Hmmph that old man better not be sending me on a wild goose chase or there will be consequences."

I'm Before the conversation could continue the Marine on the birds nest called out "Land Ho! Straight ahead!"

One of the nearby marines raised their eyebrows as the Tenryuubito suddenly went silent before a giggle suddenly exploded into laughter "HAHAHA! DO YOU SEE WHAT THIS MEANS WE HAVE FOUND A LOST CONTINENT! A TRUE LOST CONTINENT IMAGINE ALL THE EXOTIC SLAVES I CAN TAKE HOME!"

The Tenryuubito swung around and pointed as he ordered "YOU MARINE PREPARE FOR LANDING I WANT A BASE SET UP AS SOON A POSSIBLE!"

"Yessir!"

Clasping the ships railings the Tenryuubito smirked "Hehe the elemental nations has been found!"

The elemental Nations have finally been found, yet unknown to the world government and their marines, someone else had found them first.

The marine watched as the Tenryuubito pranced away before a scowling in disgust as he adressed "Tashigi I want your personal opinion of this so called expedition to this unkno n continent, and no I want your true personal opinion."

Bellmere took a moment before she replied "You really want to know what my opinion is of this expedition? I personally think its to punish us for constantly nagging the higher ups about Marine and world government corruption rife in the east blue..."

Taking another puff from his ever present cigar Smoker blew out a cloud of smoke and replied bitterly "Don't forget that fucking disgrace at Tequila wolf as well... Nothing but a massive slave camps thats all it is..."

Smoker nodded "Yes I know, we are being sent in what should be a prestigious mission to find the so called land of the Shinju the god tree and from doc Vega's research the orginal source of all devil fruits known to the world government."

Looking away from Smoker as she leaned against the railing of the ship Bellmere said "Hmm that land is said to be full of devil fruit users have all the powers of the fruits itself but none of the weaknesses associated with consuming the devil fruits itself, I fear that if this turns into a first contact war I fear the world government forces will literally be run over by a horde of Devil fruit users that our dear Tenryuubito antagonised, by taking they're people as slaves which I am sure nobody would like, besides we'd be blamed as instigators in a total war."

Unknown to both marines a man wearing a black suit smirked and slinked off to report to his commanding officer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO

FOUR YEARS AFTER THE FOURTH SHINOBI WORLD WAR FOURTH YEAR REIGN OF ROKUDAIME HOKAGE KAKASHI HATAKE

A urgent meeting had been organised after reports by a group of castaways from a doomed island beyond the elemental continent known as Ohara had arrived on Hi No Kuni shores who had appealed for refuge.

Within the large meeting room sat ten men and women.

"Kakashi Hatake Rokudaime Hokage"

"Daimyo Iroh Lord of Hi no Kuni."

"Darui godaime raikage."

"Daimyo Arha Lord of Rai No Kuni."

"Kurotsuchi Kamizuru Yondaime Tsuchikage."

"Daimyo Ishin Lord of Tsuchi No Kuni."

"Mei Terumi Godaime Mizukage."

" Daimyo Sokka Lord of Mizu No kuni"

"Gaara No Sabuku Godaime Kazekage ."

"Daimyo Kentaro Lord of Kaze No Kuni."

The final two figure nodded to one another as the blonde hair was released from the daimyos hat.

"Daimyo Naruto Uzumaki Lord of Uzu No kuni and Nami No Kuni."

"Tenten Higurashi Uzumaki Shodaime Uzukage."

Naruto smiled as he looked around the room and sighed "Ladies and gentlemen sorry we're late our daughter learned a camouflage Jutsu and we had to spend an hour trying to find her."

Kakashi smirked under his mask and laughingly replied "Ha! Like father like daughter, remember when you were a kid and me and the whole ANBU corps had to chase around for hours!"

Naruto smirked right back "Ha! i guess this is karma isnt it?"

Kakashi snickered as well and replied "Yea it definitely is, I cant tell you guys how many times me and the rest of The ANBU corps went home covered in paint and feathers..."

Mifune decided now was the time to intervene before the whole meeting got off track "Ahem, Kage-donos this is an official meeting between the six great shinobi Nations bonding can occur after we had finished official business."

For Naruto and Kakashi's part both rubbed the backs of their heads embarrassed that both of them got off track so quickly before Naruto apologised "Sorry Mifune-dono."

Nodding Mifune began "This meeting was requested in light of information brought to us by a number of traveling scholars from beyond the continent as far as we know they had come specifically to study within the great Uzu library within Uzu No Kuni and to warn us of impending situation that could ruin the peace of the elemental nations."

Each Kage and Daimyo had varying reactions some had gazes that darkened with Anger, before Kurotsuchi broke the silence "explain... Clearly..."

Naruto coughed gaining the attention of the whole assembly "The refugees had arrived in Uzu no kuni riding a outdated demi-iron clad warship which was detected by ocean sensors to have treapassed at first the Uzu coast guard assumed that they were hostile and I had deployed a chakra powered UAV to observe the ship but found the ship was literally running on fumes as it were."

Naruto waited a moment to allow discussion before he continued "Our Patrol boat that was sent to intercept the ship reported a large amount of damage on the hull, when we got to the ship we found many of the occupants bed ridden clearly suffering malnutrition, the few that we managed to speak to had begged us to take them to Uzu no Kuni known to them as Raflel in exchange they were willing to provide information about a certain expedition that is taking place at this very moment."

Naruto looked around the room as he looked at each of the occupants as his eyes grew serious "Ladies and gentlemen of the Five great nations and the shinobi union, they have warned us of expedition with the goal of exploring the elemental nations and..." Naruto paused to allowed them to anticipate the the following words "They are coming here to take Exotic slaves.."

There was a deafening silence as each man and woman went silent with the information it, the slience was broken when lord Sokka stood up and screamed "WHATTT?!"

With that the whole room descended into rants and rage filled curses.

"THOSE BASTARDS I'LL BE DEAD BEFORE I LET ANY OF MY COUNTRYMEN BE ENSLAVE BY THOSE SCUM!"

"I'LL KILL THEM I SWEAR TO ME MUM I'LL KILL THEM IF I SEE ANY OF THOSE SLAVER BASTARDS!"

"KANKURO HOW MANY DO YOU WANNA BE I CAN SHOVE INTO A SAND COFFIN TO MAKE THE SAND SOAKED ENOUGH TO MAKE A BLOODY SANDCASTLE?!"

"HELL IF I KNOW I'M GONNA EXPERIMENT ON SOME PUPPETS USE THOSE BASTARDS AS TEST SUBJECTS!"

"WHO WANTS TO SEE WHAT A SLAVER LOOKS LIKE IN LAVA?!"

Naruto and Tenten already knowing this information sat quietly alongside Mifune although clearly from his face expressions he was deciding between beheading the slavers or throwing them into a pit of boiling tar.

Finally Tenten finally ran of patience and drew the Banana leaf fan and slammed it on the table and scream "ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Tenten's shout plus the slamming of the legendary waepon of the sage quickly calmed the room as the occupants composed themselves.

Tenten turned back towards her husband who nodded nervously and continued "As I was saying... We have brought two of the ships occupants to this meeting to further explain to us about the lands beyond..."

Looking towards The door Naruto called out "Alright you two can come in now!"

With that the door opened as a two people entered the room the first was a woman with tanned skin and pale white hair who wearing a long overcoat bowed before walking into the middle of the meeting room.

The next person was a man is an incredibly tall, slim and muscular man, roughly of the same size as Ay The yondaime Raikage.

"Lords and ladies these two are the designated leaders of the refugees, Nico Olvia and Kuzan."

Nico Olvia bowed before the whole assembly as she began to address them "Thank you Kage-samas and Daimyo-samas, as Naruto-sama has said we are refugees from beyond your continent."

Kurotsuchi crossed her arms and asked calculatively "Why did you flee? Why traverse such long distances when you could have easily settled in any of the smaller islands without anyone bothering you?"

Nodding to Kurotsuchi Nico Olvia explained "We were scholars from a small island nation of Ohara where we had been studying the true histories that had been hidden away from public eyes unfortunately the government outside your borders had decided that we were enemies of the state and ordered our extermination."

"Trying to be a scholar and studying history books doesn't constitute having you exterminated... So why?"

Nico Olvia glanced at Kuzan who for a split second nodded his head as she turned back towards Kurotsuchi "1000 years ago the old kingdom which had ruled the five seas arose and for two hundred years they ruled with true justice and protected the common people..." Nico Olvia bitterly shook her head as she continued "Then 800 years ago 20 warlords and their armies arose to overthrow the old kingdom."

Naruto at the mention of the name old kingdom leaned forward as Naruto began to glare as he spoke up "Nico-san...I have a feeling that I already know whats the name of the old kingdom... But for the sake of being informative... Tell me what were the royal's family name?"

"Ootsutsuki... The royal name was Ootsutsuki."

Most of the other Kages and daimyos widened their eyes before Naruto lowered and mumbled "Fuck..."

Naruto turned to his wife and whispered something before passing along a note to each Daimyo and Kage to signed before the paper returned to Naruto as he the two before Naruto spoke up "Alright we are in agreement then?" All the occupants nodded before he turned back towards Kuzan and Olvia "You are hereby granted political asylum, but we are in agreement that your group will be contained in Uzu No Kuni where the scholars can read the ancient records underneath Uzu in the grand vaults... You will also be put under the watch of the head librarian and researcher... Orochimaru agreed?"

Nico Olivia looked towards Kuzan who seemed to be thinking things through before bowing his head in submission and nodding in agreement.

The Elemental nations have been warned, the know of a coming conflict, they had no other choice than to prepare... And they made ready for war.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXZZZ

 **AUTHORS NOTES**

 **has anyone notice the response times of the marines?**

 **Its funny how the marines whose true job it is to protect the people have such a slow response time when its just regular people getting pillaged it takes them days to respond to calls for help, by the time they get there all the people are already dead, while on the other hand a world Noble is bitchslapped because he wouldnt give his 4 year old daughter to be a fuck toy to a world noble and suddenly the marines start having a mass panic attack over it and quickly send a buster call fleet to murder the whole island as if the person who slapped the world noble didnt have a good reason to do so, which in most cases they person who did probably did have a moral high ground compare to those shitty bastards.**

 **Let be honest world nobles are pieces of shit, I dont think their above pedophilia, rape, and murdering entire islands worth of innocent people who probably are more worthy then they are to even be breathing, Charloss is a prime example, he took someone's own fiancee just because he can then tried to feed a mermaid to his pet piranhas just for sick kicks.**

 **Thus comes the hypocrisy of absolute justice... If it is absolute then NO ONE should be above the law NO ONE, from Gorosei to leper all should have rights to a fair trial, hell there should be investigations first about why a fucking buster call fleet was even needed in the first place to see who was truly in the wrong the person who slapped the world noble? or the world noble himself/herself?**

 **Hell technically the world nobles are in fact breaking the law via owning slaves as it is in fact AGAINST the law to even own slaves yet they still do it as the marine have to look the other way or else they don't get funding.**

 **Only then could what happens after be counted as justice thus the world government justice isn't absolute justice its BLIND JUSTICE.**


	2. Tears of the sun

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or one piece**

 **Wars start over the most simple of things a simple misunderstanding like an accident or a mistake, while other war are started on purpose because one side decided to treat the other side like shit and made the said side pissed enough to fight back.**

 **This story is about the latter, the Tenryubito know exactly what is coming its just they are so high on the smell of their own piss they can't see what would happen when you piss off people who can be as vindictive and murderous as shinobi and Samurai especially when said Shinobi and Samurai have a massive technological advantage doesn't help either.**

 **Its not that hard to portray the world government as monsterous considering their past actions...**

 **Also I rewrote the first chapter a bit to explain where Thr Ohara scholars ended up living and who actually saved them Yeah! Aokiji is here!**

 **I made a slight timeline mistake so I retconned Tashigi on the account of not being born yet and replaced her with bellmere this is her final mission so she can receive her marine pension, all these event occur after she finds Nami and Nojiko get adopted by her but before Cocoyasi Island is invaded by Arlong, so shit gets worst, BY FAR worst for Nami and Nojiko.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the decks of the lead marine ship of the expeditionary fleet one year later

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Smoker and Bellmere watched their fellow marines prepare the various cannons along bith sides of the ship due to being forewarned about how dangerous the inhabitants were, they were taking no chances.

Smoker looked over checklist as he dictated his orders to Bellmere"... I need the cannonballs place in easy to reach places we need to have constant salvo at the ready or else they will get in too close and massacre us!"

Even now Smoker looked worryingly at the approaching coastline as his gut feeling was to run the hell away as far as possible only to shake it off and continue what he was doing.

"Excuse me Commodore Smoker and Captain Bellmere?"

Both individuals turned to face one of the Cypher Pol agents that were requisitioned shortly before the expedition began, Smoker annoyed at being interrupted doing his task replied "What do you want?"

"Uhh yes Charloss-sama is ordering all officers and captains to a final meeting shortly before landing so that we could co-ordinate our efforts..."

Shaking his head in annoyance Smkoer replied "Fine we'll be there... Not like we aint already preparing anyway..."

The Cypher Pol agent nodded and walked off to return Charloss as Smoker shook his head and grimaced "Aghh ai hate that fat bastard, its enough to know that this expedition is guaranteed to end in war because of him, its even worst when I know I'm gonna be the fallback guy because I'm the highest ranking Marine here."

"It can't be that bad right?"

Shaking his head bitterly Smoker replied "Its politics Bellmere, nobody in the world government is willing to blame that world noble cause of the political implications, that would cause, the worst to happen if he was to persuade the other Tenryubito to withdraw support for the marines."

Walking towards the railing Smoker looked towards new land mass he shook his head and continued "I guarantee this will be a shit storm in a hand basket, as soon as that fat bastard opens his fucking mouth or insults one of the leaders on that continent... In other words..."

"In other words?"

"This fucking expedition was doomed to failure from the very beginning or that they actually believe everyone will get on their knees and start worshipping the fat bastard."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An exasperated Smoker and Bellmere waited impatiently for saint Charloss to arrive for the meeting as Bellmere inspected her pistol and smoker looked up at the heavily ornate ceiling of the Tenryubito's warship as he thought 'HA... Saint! Does that fat fool even know the meaning of the word? Meh of course not, he aint a saint to use such an honoured title for such unworthy people how disgusting...this bloody ship is nothing but an overly gaudy slaver ship fucking fools...'

Looking up Smoker watched as his subordinate captains Axe-hand Morgan and Nezumi entered and sat down on either side of the commodore, the room was in a tense silence before Nezumi timidly asked the other three occupants in the room "So... Umm where's saint Charloss?"

Axe-hand Morgan shrugged his shoulders and replied non-chalantly "Don't know don't care but we are wasting our time here waiting for him, although last I heard he was busy trying to break in that new slave girl he picked up on Goa Kingdom..."

Suddenly the room went quiet as Smoker stood up and glared at his fellow marine as he growled "Don't speak about that so casually..."

Morgan shrugged "Meh why not? It's not like we can do anything about it anyway... She's his property, just another hole to stick his tiny cock in..."

Before the argument could get any worst the door opened to allow Charloss and Vegapunk to enter flanked by two cypher pol agents and two royal guardsman in full armour.

Looking at the four marines he huffed indignantly "Huff! What are you three dogs arguing about? Well?"

Nezumi stood up and bowed as he apologised "I apologise lord Tenryubito just a small argument no problem."

"Humm... It better be..."

Moving towards a chair he whistled for a slave to enter the room motioning for the poor slave a mere child to get on his hands and knees as he sat down charloss used the child slave as a foot stool causing the child to grunt in pain even as all the occupants grimaced at the sound of the slaves rib breaking from the weight of the heavy metal diver's boots being roughly dropped on the child's back, unnoticed to anyone except the two cypher pol agents and Morgan, Smoker and Bellmere froze up as a short flash rage went through both, with Smoker's teeth clenching as he gritted his teeth as he closed his eyes once again to this injustice happening in front of him and being unable to do anything about it.

Bellmere grimaced as she remembered Nami and Nojiko who she had left in the care of the police chief Genzo as favor, this was her final mission so she can earn her mediocre marine pension.

Re-adjusting how he sat one final time, Charloss smuggly looked at the five occupants in the room as he began to speak "Now dogs this is a monumentus occasion we have found our self in, the great continent lies just beyond the the horizon, I want to to be the one who conquers it.."

Smoker stood up and glared down at the fat man before him and retorted "Conquer! are you mad?! We only have five ships with us two of which are complete assault ships, the other two are patrol ships and one is a unarmed research vessel! That was not part of my orders! I was told this was only an exploration fleet not a conquering fleet! This was not part of our charter! If your dumb enough to attack those people we'll be massacred!"

Leaning forward as Charloss leered at the disrespectful marine he replied "You three are here for my protection, that was what was order to you by that dog Sengoku, the orders were to do as I say without question, if I order you dogs to massacre babies and pregnant women and children you will do so... If I order you to hand over your pretty assistant for the night to do as I please you will do so and I say put as many of the natives in chains to be sold you will do so! Without question or be charged with treason!"

"SLAVERY IS AGAINST THE LAW!"

"I am a Tenryubito I am above the law... Besides The law states slavery is forbidden against citizens of the World government, clearly this backwards continent is NOT part of the world government is thus not part that charter so I can order you to enslave anyone due to this!"

Slamming his fist on the table Smoker glared down at the fat man and shouted "ME AND MY CREW WILL HAVE NO PART IN THIS! WE ARE PROTECTOR NOT SLAVERS! YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME BEFORE I ALLOW YOU TO TARNISH THE MARINES GOOD NAME!"

Glaring right back Charloss ordered "Fine then! Guards seize this traitor! For justice!"

Without fail Smoker turned into smoke and charged at Charloss while the two guardsman tried to intercept him Smoker appeared between the two punching both sending them flying in two different directions.

This was around the time that the two Cypher pol agents joind the fray as one moved away the other swung with a Haki covered fist momentarily stopping Smoker from getting any closer.

Charloss with a still smug expression on his face spoke up "You may be able to stop me Commodore" lifting up a gloved hand he pointed behind Smoker and continued "but what will happen to your assistant over there?"

Smoker glanced for a split second to see a restrained Bellmere held down by the Cypher Pol agent her pistolnot even drawn.

"Now... You and your assistant will surrender to my guards and you can watch my triumph as I make those peasants bow before the majesty of the Tenryubito!"

Smoker's shoulders sagged in defeat as seastone cuffs and collar was placed on his arms and neck completely nullifying his devil fruit powers completely.

As he was dragged away alongside Bellmere he looked back and saw Morgan and Nezumi smirking back at him for a moment before turning back towards the map and as a saddened looking Doctor Vegapunk looked at him guiltily before he ahook his head and turned away he saw no more but he heard one final sentence.

"We attack the nearest settlement we come across kill all the men take all the women and the children as slaves, we will use it as a beach head to televise my triumph!"

"What of your crews? Are they in... Agreement?"

"Most of mine are already taking bribes it didn't take much to persuade them to assist us in this raid."

"About half my crew a newbies, haven't had time to corrupt them yet but the other half well... They are better trained."

Waving away the captains answers her replied "No matter... The second wave will consist of my slaver partners and mercenaries to assist in fortifying the place that we conquer... Spare only those who can walk babies and elderly... Are expendable, kill them whatever way you wish."

Smoker lowered his head bitterly thought 'A bunch of fools... Fucking hypocrites all of them! This is not justice!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Large beachside town near Nami No Kuni

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The beachside town of Izako was peaceful the beaches were covered in pristine white sand made it an ideal tourist spot.

Upon the beach was a Ashigaru police officer resting on the soft sand after a long night shift as the early morning mist created a shroud of fog that obscured the coastline.

*BOOOM* Jumping up the Ashigaru startled jumped up as he wondered "What the hell? A ships fog horn? The towns nowhere near the trade lanes why would a ship be here?"

The Ashigaru waited a moment before using his ear piece *BZZT* Hello HQ i just heard a fog horn in the mist, I need clarification if a ship's gotten lost over."

*bzzt* "No known ships are scheduled to pass near the town continue observation while we call in Nami No Kuni to send up a UAV drone to check it out."

*Bzzt* "Copy that HQ... wait whats that?" Five looming shadows began to materialise.

*Bzzt* "What do you see?"

"BY THE SAGE!" The Ashigaru watched as five massive wooden ships with massive cannons Burst from the mist and converged upon the town *Bzzt* "THIS IS AN ALERT TO ALL LOCAL ARM FORCES ARMED ENEMY SHIPS HAS APPEARED BEGIN EVACUATION IMMEDIATE...*BOOM!* The Ashigaru fell into the sand as an cannon ball exploded near him, momentarily stunned he couldnt see various rowboats mving ever closer to the shoreline

Without warning the ships fired hitting the town as fire erupted from the explosions, armed police and any samurai present who had heard the warning converged upon the the shoreline as barricades were erected by the locals as militia prepared for the oncoming attack.

Back upon the beach the Ashigaru regained consciousness to fined an army of white uniformed men and armoured soldiers of unknown origin moving quickly towards the protection of the buildings just beyond the beach as a booming voice was heard "GET MOVING YOU IDIOTS GET INTO COVER! GO!"

Ignoring the downed Ashigaru the enemy moved past him looking up an fat man in a diving suit loomed over him as a gunpowder pistol aimed at his head he spoke "For the crime of not being a citizen of the world government I saint Charloss Rosswald execute you in the name of the Tenryubito!"

*Bang* With a single shot to the head the Ashigaru fell down dead a small hole in his head.

With a satisfied grin Charloss holstered his pistol as Vwgapunk walked up behind him and tried to berate the Tenryubito "You know you could have spared him, that man was a soldier, I could have had him as my first test subject!"

Waving his hands at the doctor Charloss replied absentmindedly "tosh tosh Vegapunk its no big deal when all is said and done you'll have as many test subjects as you can carry on your ship."

Walking away followed by his ever present escort Charloss left Vegapunk staring at the corpse as he looked towards the the burning town in silence.

The defenders themselves were scattered, their main base was destroyed by a cannonball which had detonated and killed many of the sleeping police officers in their barracks.

Within the streets of Izako were scenes of chaos, the few police officers that were out on patrol were doing their best to both evacuate civilians and fight against overwhelming odds being outnumbered 10 to 1 defending roads via hastily built barricades in groups of twos and threes unable to gather in strength to counter attack.

A commanding officer was shouting to his fellow officer trying to keep order even as world noble royal guards kill civilians left and right "DEFEND THE HOSPITAL! DONT LET THEM THROUGH!"

An Ashigaru police officer fired an arrow from a barricade as he shouted back "WE'RE TRYING WE'RE TRYING!"

A retired samurai swung his Katana driving back a royal guard with his chest torn open his armour breaking like paper behind his chakra enfused strike as he shouted in encourage "DONT GIVE IN! FIGHT!"

"Fuck(!)" *Bang* "Ughh!" A bullet penetrated the an ashigaru officer through the throat as he toppled over as more world government marines and Royal guards charged past attacking the cowering unarmed civilians.

As world government guardsmen charged inside killing the few armed medics and doctors who desperately defended their patients against the rampaging guardsmen even now they dragged injured women and children by their hair into into the courtyard while others were being herded into the courtyard.

Within the nursery amid the wails of new born babies nurses ran about as they attempted to barricade the doors against the world government soldiers.

Shouting from outside the door the world noble shouted at the determined nurses angrily "YOU BARBARIAN WHORES OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR! NOW! OR WE SWEAR WE'll KILL YOU ALL!"

A nurse pressing her back against part of the barricade shouted back between tears "GO AWAY WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO YOU?!"

With a huff the world noble guardsman huffed and replied in annoyance "YOU RESIST JUSTICE BY RESISTING US!"

Another nurse sharpening scalpels retorted "IS MURDERING INNOCENT PEOPLE JUSTICE TO YOU BASTARDS?! YOUR NOTHING THEN HEARTLESS MONSTERS!"

With a chuckle the guardsman thumped his hand on the door "WHATEVER OUR MASTER SAYS IS JUSTICE IS JUSTICE!"

*Ting* A sharpened scalpel flew out of a hole in the door and nearly impaled a marines missing by a few inches as the nurse who threw the scalpel shouted back in defiance "FUCK YOU THE UNION WILL NEVER FORGIVE THIS!"

In anger and increasing annoyance at the barbarian's defiance "FUCK YOUR UNION WE ARE THE WORLD GOVERNMENT WE OWN THIS LAND AND THAT INCLUDES YOU!"

A marine ran up to the group of world government guardsman and marines as he saluted "SIR CAPTAIN MORGAN IS COMING!"

Nodding the Guardsman replied "GOOD MAKE WAY!"

Axe hand Morgan his weapon covered with blood walked up in annoyance as he asked the guardsman "WHAT SEEMS TO BE THE HOLDUP?!"

The guardsman saluted and replied "THESE BARBARIAN WHORES HAVE BARRICADED THEMSELVES IN TO AVOID JUSTICE!"

Shoving the guardsman aside Morgan moved towards the door raising his weapon he shouted with conviction "OUT OF MY WAY IF THEY THINK THEY CAN DELAY JUSTICE THEN THEY CAN THINK AGAIN!"

*BANG* the first swing shook the door as the barricade shuddered behind the strong blow a few of the nurses backing away with scalpels in their hands as they prepared for the inevitable.

*BANG* The fiberglass windows shattered as the door finally gave way sending the doors flinging to the side as Morgan shouted "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR KILL THEM!"

Marines and guardsman rushed in with weapons drawn as the nurses bravely fought back for a few minutes killing a few unarmoured marines with throats cut Morgan finally entered and grabbed a nurse by the neck and repeatedly slammed the poor woman until her broken body was nothing but a broken mess raising his weapon he pointed at the last set of doors which remained unbarricaded kicking the door open, Morgan stopped momentarily at the scene before him.

A wizened old nurse was singing a lullaby to a baby in her arms as she looked at the armed and bloodied guardsman and marines who from some of the marines faces had come out of their bloodlust with widened faces had looks of realisations at what they had just done.

Finally with a sigh she placed the sleeping child back in its crib as she turned back to face the group of armed men she addressed them looking at all of them up and down as she sighed "This place... Was meant to be a place of new life of children born into the world... Innocent of any sadness... Yet you men come here causing bloodshed murdering those who care for these innocence... Why? You come in here shouting about justice."

Pointed at a dead nurse near the group she asked "yet...Was my nurse a criminal? That you had to kill her for your... Justice?"

Her frown deepened as her voice became bitter as she spat"You monsters dare call what you are doing as justice?!"

Many of the marines unsure lowered their weapons in shame before Morgan strode towards the defiant woman as both stared each other down challenging each other as if talking to a misbehaving child "Well?"

*Slash* Morgan's weapon ripped the poor woman's chest open as blood sprayed as she toppled backward as she closed her eyes and whispered "Daimyo-sama Uzukage-sama I have failed..." *Thump*

Walking back towards the marine he spotted one with a stick grenade putting out his hand Morgan order "Marine hand over the grenade! Now!"

The marine coming out of his stupor as confused "Huh? But why sir?"

Smirking with a knowing look Morgan replied while pointing his thumb at the room behind him "I will punish these barbarians."

Widening his eyes the marine gasped horrified at what his commanding officer wanted "No... You can't do do that these children could be raised as good marines! Good soldiers! Please sir spare these ones!"

Morgan frowned at the marine before he replied "Marine... Who are you to question justice? These children are guilty by association this land, this whole continent is ours now."

Shaking his head in defiance "No I refuse! I killed enough people today I will not be complicit in murdering a room full of new born children I (?!) Ughhhh!"

A knife was shoved into the marines chest as Axe hand Morgan glared down at the marine before he grabbed the dying marine and dragging him to a wall before grabbing a grenade and forcing the dying marine to grab the grenade after pulling the safety pin he headed to a crib and grabbed a baby and placed the child on the dying marine's arms before he stood up and glared down at the marine "For dereliction of duty and disobeying a commanding officer, crewman Tony Manzora you are hereby sentenced to death!"

Kneeling closer to the marine Morgan whispered "If you believe you conscience is stronger then absolute justice then show me, that grenade is set to explode as soon as you drop it, you will be responsible for the deaths in this room not me."

Walking out of the room the smirking, the marine coughed and looked down at the sleeping child in his arms the marine despite dying saw a broken window as he stood up determined to save at least these children, lifting his arm he prepared to let go

*BANG!*Down the hallway stood Morgan with a cruel grin and a rifle in his arms as A bullet flew even as the marine widened his eyes he whispered "Forgive me, mother, father I joined a pack of monsters" *BOOM!*

The whole nursery was engulfed in flames the lucky ones the marine and the baby were blown to pieces leaving the cruel world as painlessly as one would expect from an explosion at close proximity from a frag grenade.

The rest of the babies were not so lucky, screaming helplessly in their cribs the children burned, crying and screaming as their flesh burned and the cloth which have once provided comfort now clung to them cocooning them in sticky fabric.

Morgan with a satisfied grin threw the weapon back to the marine it belonged to before grabbing a Den Den Mushi and speaking into it "Send in the second wave! Take these barbarian dogs in chains for the whorehouses!" From the oceans the second wave came in oddly shape ships came the ships beqching themselves disgorging hordes of mercenaries rushing in and finishing the last remaining resistance.

Even as the children died, outside the towns people were being herded towards the town hall where the mayor was on his knees atop a cart used as a makeshift while below were the remaining police officers their bodies broken and heads bowed in defeat.

The women and children clung to eachother in fear as men were dragged screaming away from their wives and children.

Charloss emerged dragging a battered beaten naked 5 five year old girl by her leg as he haphazardly threw the girl face down among the many townspeople.

A visual Den Den Mushi was recording everything.

Climbing up the cart he signalled Morgan to silence the crowd "SILENCE! YOUR LORD AND MASTER SAINT CHARLOSS ROSSWALD THE SON OF THE BENEVOLENT LORD ROSSWALD OF THE HOLY TENRYUBITO! KNEEL BEFORE HIM BARBARIAN DOGS!"

The few who could stand attempted to kneel while others glared defiantly unwilling to bow, this included the mother of the child who glared at the monster that defiled her child as she spat on the ground.

Charloss didnt notice as he began his speech "To all you barbarians I saint Charloss claim you all as property as you deserve for such a holy being such as me." He stopped and pointed to a congregation of various men and continued "So I as your owner have decided to sell all of you to these fine gentlemen here! But first men!"

"Hai!"

Indicating towards the down police officers "Kill these rebels for going against my glory!"

Marines and world noble guardsman stood behind with cutlasses raised as Charloss raised his hand and with a monsterous grin lowered his arm swiftly as the executions began.

*stab*"Ughh!" The helpless women and children stared wide eyed as the brave men died almost silently.

But all this didnt go unnoticed as a white dot above observed the situation a small ball dropped in then vanished into camouflage as it observed the executions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the six Kages and Daimyos

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Each stared in rage the normally taciturn and relaxed lords and Kages had maddened looks upon their faces as tears flowed down their faces as the saw the images projected by the observation UAV.

They saw the one sided battle between the local police and the invaders as Naruto gripped the table

They saw the burning nursery, the dying cries of babies burning to death as Tenten and Kurotsuchi fairly young mothers themselves wept as tears flowed down their cheeks the Daimyos wept their faces in their hand as they heard the terrible crying of barely week old children.

They saw another horde of the second wave chase a woman and a girl and proceeded to gang rape her as Naruto's eyes shimmered bright red his youkai clearly visible for all to see.

They heard the justification of such acts for the sake that their people were barbarians and their justification of their absolute justice.

Naruto stood up and snarled "ENOUGH! THIS MEANS WAR WHO SAYS I?!"

As one the Daimyo and Kages looked on grimly and answered in multiple yet unified voice "I!"

Naruto nodded "DEPLOY THE ARMIES! TELEVISE THE SITUATION!"

But they were not the only ones who saw these crimes against humanity all over the elemental nations people watched the injustice on televisions and many wept as other grimly strapped on weapons and vests their eyes determined to massacre the monsters who have overrun Isako, hordes of maddened Shinobi and Samurai were deploying in their homes forming into huge rushing hordes.

entire battle fleets left swiftly moving to completely engulf the enemy to ensure no escape, while below the oceans various submarine wolfpacks moved silently already their crews already determined to sink as many as possible.

while above the sky the secret weapons loomed its wings spread that will darken the skies and a rain of fire.

It wasnt just the various nations roused to anger the Bijuu themselves joined the chorus of rage with their roars amongst the ever increasing army their bodies montains beside the armies marching below them.

The rage of the elemental nations have awakened and it was a sight to behold indeed.

"TO ALL ELEMENTAL FLEETS WHOSE WITH US?!"

"KUMO STEEL BATTALION IS WITH YOU FOR ISAKO!"

"IWA STONE BATTALION IS WITH YOU! LETS KILL SOME DOGS!"

"KONOHA FIRE WARRIORS IS WITH YOU! PURGE THE WICKED!"

"SUNA MOSA DIVISION IS WITH YOU! LEAVE THEIR CORPSES TO ROT!"

"MIZU HUNTER KILLERS IS WITH YOU! BLOOD IS IN THE WATER LETS GO HUNTING!"

"ALRIGHT OUR KAGES ARE ALREADY RUSHING THERE THIS IS VICE-ADMIRAL ROSINANTE OF UZU LETS TAKE BACK IZAKO!"

This was the beginning of the war of dragons and tigers, a war where the long corrupt world government would begin its slow collapse into insanity and bloodshed.

All because of a world Noble and his greed...

END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **World nobles are known for being total shits, there is only three known examples in the one piece canon where they could be counted as true saints in every single sense of the world which is Homing Donquixote and his wife and Rosinante thats it, while Doflamingo turned into an asshole of epic proportions despite having such nice parents.**

 **The others introduced were assholes to the letter as bastards and slavers and complete monsters who hide behind their name instead of earning it through strength like everyone else.**

 **Despite Homing himself being viewed as overly naive it stemmed somehow with his desire to be a normal man and his wife clearly supported it as well.**

 **Yes it didnt turn out as planned due to them being dropped off on an island full of former Tenryubito slaves or their families, perhaps the world government done this on purpose.**

 **That opens a chance of FOR WANT OF A NAIL SITUATION if it turned out differently if the Donquixote family was dropped off in someplace like lets say Flaven despite it being doom or perhaps Alabasta maybe Doflamingo would have learned empathy.**

 **What the fuck happened and why the hell is Rosinante present and has such a good job? You'll get your answers next chapter!**


End file.
